


Ephemeral

by cutsycat



Series: Dictionary.Com Word of the Day Drabbles [368]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-15
Updated: 2017-02-15
Packaged: 2018-09-24 13:51:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9745367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutsycat/pseuds/cutsycat
Summary: Tony can't help wondering if Gibbs has been replaced with pod!Gibbs.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Another dictionary.com word of the day drabble. This time from 05/04/2000 for the word [ephemeral](http://www.dictionary.com/wordoftheday/2000/05/04/ephemeral).
> 
> ephemeral  
> Beginning and ending in a day; existing only,or no longer than, a day; as, an ephemeral flower.  
> Short-lived; existing or continuing for a short time only.
> 
> This is for the [ncis-drabble ](http://ncis-drabble.livejournal.com/) community on LJ's challenge: #085 Surprises.
> 
> As always comments, kudos, and constructive criticism are greatly appreciated.

# 

Ephemeral

Tony was starting to get worried. Gibbs was being nice to him. When Tony had brought Gibbs his morning coffee, Gibbs had actually thanked him. When Tony found a lead, Gibbs told him good job. The whole day had been like this.

Tony almost thought Gibbs had been replaced, but he was still barking orders at the other team members. It was just Tony that Gibbs was almost constantly being nice to. He couldn't contain his surprise and walked around in a state of shock for the whole day as Gibbs continued to behave out of character.

He was so worried he even went down to talk to Abby about it. Abby listened to Tony’s explanation of what was going on in the bullpen with Gibbs. She hummed for a minute, thinking, before gasping as she looked at the date. 

Finally, she informed Tony, “Don’t worry about it. I’m sure he’ll be back to normal tomorrow.”

Tony just blinked at her and went back to work. The next day, he realized the ephemeral kindness of yesterday was gone as Gibbs just grunted when handed his morning coffee. Even more surprised at this, Tony just reeled trying to figure out what the meaning of yesterday was.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompts are currently open. If you'd like to prompt me, please do so [here](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/NCIS_Prompts_2017/profile). Note you have to be an ao3 member to do this. 
> 
> If you are not an ao3 member, you can prompt me [here](http://cutsycat.livejournal.com/50701.html). Please follow the same rules as are listed in the above link. However, because this is a handmade prompt form(that thinks it's a poll), it is considerably more limited than what ao3 provides, so please use the ao3 form if you're an ao3 member. Please note the name option is for a name that I can say this is for so that you know it's for you. Since this is for non ao3 members it won't be true gifts, but you will be mentioned in the notes.
> 
> This is a new thing I'm trying, so please leave feedback here if you think it could be improved.


End file.
